Episode 22 - Night at the Museum Transcript
(The episode begins in Downtown City at night. All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are sleeping in the day camp area. That is until Shivers the squirrel wakes them up) Shivers: Psst! (Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling woke up) Pets? Are you up? Zoe: Shivers, you know how much it's really late in the morning to get some beauty sleep around here. Pepper: Yeah. Can't you go back to your tree hole? Vinnie: If anybody sees you we'd all be awake at this hour. Shivers: About that. I've finally figure out that the museum is about to open really late for the next 24 hours a night. Minka: Ooh... Show us the night at the museum. Sunil: What if... What if we run into the zombies again? Shivers: Not gonna happen. That's what I always say in squirrel years. Russell: Well, Shivers. If we go with you at the museum. The owners won't expect that we're gone to the museum. Penny Ling: But if Blythe finds out we're gone, She'll be so worried. Shivers: Exactly. Are you in? Or... in? (Then all the other Littlest Pet Shop Pets woke up for that question to be answered) Gail: Well, since you put it that way? Sure. Scout: Just to the in crisis. We're in. But... On one condition. If Blythe, Madison or Mrs. Twombly thinks that we're gone in the day camp, you will be regretting you've ever met us. Shivers: Hmm... (Thinks about it) Deal. (Shakes Scout's paw) Buttercream: It's a deal! (All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets ran out of the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building and ran on the sidewalk to the Downtown City Museum as we go to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) (Theme song begins with an rock and in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (Finally, we cut to all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets following Shivers all the way down on the sidewalk to the Downtown Museum at night time) Penny Ling: Gee, I dunno you guys. Maybe we should go back before Blythe or Mrs. Twombly notice that we're not in the day camp area in the pet shop. Minka: Don't be silly, Penny Ling. It's gonna be fun! Zoe: I most certainly agree. The 30 of us pets must stick together without our owners. Pepper: I think we're here. (The pets reached Downtown City Museum as they went up to it) Buttercream: It's the biggest museum with many many many dinosaurs and art sculptures! Sweet Cheeks: Hold it. What's the sign say? Zoe: (Reads the rule of this place on the sign) "No Animals Allowed"? Ugh! How In-salting! Esteban: Hey that's what I said. How In salting! Scout: Not for long! Stand back. (Raises her sharp claws and teeth and jumps up by shredding the sign to peaces) Russell: Okay, Minka. You're on. (Minka hangs up the new paper sign as she paints the new rule of the place which says "All Pets Allowed") Minka: All pets allowed, Russell. Russell: Good. Now let's go in. (All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets get inside the Downtown City museum) Sugar Sprinkles: I knew shredding paper of yours would come in handy, Scout. Scout: It's what Siamese Cats do. Sunil: I'm not so sure about this. We could get in trouble changing the rules. Vinnie: Not unless you have seen a mummy that me and Sunil saw last time we got lost in the museum. Pepper: Hey we were there too, Vinnie. Madame Pom: So this must be the Downtown City Museum. Is it? Gail: But if we got lost inside it... Tootsie: Someone will come inside to it. Digby: Yes. But who? Russell: Remember, everyone. We're only here to see the dinosaurs. That's what we'll find Minka's ball. Shivers: Like I saw you and Blythe playing with it by throwing it inside the museum. Penny Ling: Let's just grab our purple ball and go. Captain Cuddles: Ah. And miss the whole dinosaur models that I might see? Check out all these neat art supplies. Yes? Minka: Hey pets? Just imagine how great it is to live in prehistoric times. (The fantasy comes up in a place called Prehistoric Times back in B.C. at night time as we see all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets are wearing cave cloth and dinosaurs passing right by them) Olive: Where are we? Zoe: Why we're in the fantasy of Prehistoric times. Check it out. We're wearing cave cloths and my cave beret. Mary Frances: Not bad. Not bad at all. Digby: People say that dinosaurs could be very In-stink-ed once you don't see a dinosaurs but a bunch of bones. Madame Pom: In-Stink-ed or not? Dinosaur bones are the model. Penny Ling: First... to go find our purple ball that Blythe just brought for us pets to play with. Shahrukh: If only we have some clues. Any clue at all. Esteban: Let's start searching, amigos! Desi: It won't be easy but uh just until nobody wakes up in the middle of the day. (Squawks) That wouldn't be good would it? Russell: Okay then. Let's go. (They all spread out and started searching for Minka's purple ball as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the seven Littlest Pet Shop Pets; Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling searched high above the mountain caves) Penny Ling: See anything yet, Russell? Russell: All I see is a big rock and more dinosaurs. Sunil: Would any of them want to eat us? Vinnie: I was born like this back in the years B.C. Zoe: I can see a chew toy for miles away from here. Pepper: Where? I can't see. Minka: Ohh! There it is! Mike's got it into his claws! I've told you we found my ball. Penny Ling: Hello, Mike! Zoe: I hope the others are having better luck than we are. Russell: Come on we better tell everybody that we found Minka's ball. (The seven Littlest Pet Shop Pets told the others that we found Minka's purple ball held by Mike the fossil raptor) Hey, everyone we have found Minka's ball! Penny Ling: It was held by Mike! Olive: You did? Amazing! Buttercream: Whoever knew this dinosaur wanted that ball? Mary Frances: Sounds crazy. But... Sunil: How are we going to get it back from him? Penny Ling: Well, maybe we should ask him polite to give us back the ball that way we won't ever lose it in the museum again. Captain Cuddles: Crazy! But true. It's worth a try. (And so all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets went all the way toward the cave and asked Mike and the other dinosaurs as they played ball with Ed) Mike: (Passed the ball to Ed) Ed: (Passed the ball to Mike) Scout: Wait! You sure about this, pets? Gail: What if dinosaurs are very scary to us pets? Penny Ling: Ed and Mike are the only dinosaurs I've named. Minka: This is our kind of fantasy we want to ask about the dinosaur. Zoe: The only to ask them is to ask a question. Russell: Oh, dinosaurs! Sorry to bother you. But that's Minka's ball you've got there and we want it back so that Blythe wouldn't worry about it. Ed and Mike: (Shakes their heads yes) Sunil: I guess that means yes. Vinnie: Finally. Someone we appreciate. Madame Pom: Could you please pass the ball so that we pets could play too? Poodles …... Esteban: Promise we would return you a favor. Sweet Cheeks: It's gonna be really fun once there's all of us together. (Ed and Mike shook their heads yes) Digby: I'm guessing the answer is yes. (All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets cheered as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Blythe saw all the pets are not here in the day camp back in Littlest Pet Shop 2 the next morning) Blythe: What the huh!?! Where in the world are the pets gone too!?! I'm guessing it's not hide and seek is it? Boy. Mrs. Twombly is not gonna be happy about this. She really wants the pets to stay in the day camp. I've better go find them. Oh I hope they don't cost trouble. (Runs out of the Littlest Pet Shop 2 building as she goes to find the pets as we cut to them playing with Minka's ball while still in the prehistoric world fantasy in the museum) Minka: Catch the ball! (Ed and Mike pass the ball to each other) Good catch! Penny Ling: (Giggles) This is fun! Zoe: I wish Blythe was in the fantasy. Pepper: I love catching the ball with the dinosaurs. (Suddenly the lights blink as the speaker awaits the announcement) Speaker: Attention. The Downtown Museum will be opened in 5 minutes. Please do whoever came in here remove the pets from causing trouble. Shivers: Oh no! It's morning! That means the museum is opening soon. We better stop playing around the museum fantasy of this prehistoric world. Russell: Minka, we don't have much time! End this fantasy now! Minka: Why? Blythe's coming back to the museum? Penny Ling: And it'll be open very soon? Russell: Yes. You know what happened when we end the fantasy don't you. Zoe: We got caught by a pterodactyl feet. Even if we end the fantasy. Captain Cuddles: We don't mind ending the fantasy ourselves. (The fantasy ends as they are back in the museum and in Minka's hand she got her purple ball back) Minka: I've got my ball. (Announcer speaker speaks the announcement once again as the lights go blinking on and off) Speaker: The museum is opening. Welcome to Downtown City Museum. Scout: Shoot. The museum is opening. Pepper: Here come the people! (All the people even Blythe came in the museum) Olive: Just before the fantasy ends the people come running in. We've better get out. (All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets ran into Blythe on the way out of the museum) Blythe: There you pets are. Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: Blythe! (Jumps on her by giving her a hug) Blythe: I've been looking everywhere in Downtown City for you. Mrs. Twombly will open the pet shop soon if your not back in the day camp. Minka: Oh Blythe! Look what we've found. (Shows Blythe the purple ball) Blythe: You've got your ball. It was in here the whole time. Vinnie: I hope it's not another dinosaur egg. Sunil: Me too. Shahrukh: Should we please go back to the pet shop along the way? Shivers: It was I who lead them to the museum. So... let's go back. Blythe: Okay. Things are gonna be different between you and I. Now let's get you all back in the day camp area. We have a new visitor we want you to meet. Captain Cuddles: A visitor? Sure, why not? (Blythe, Shivers and all 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets headed back to Littlest Pet Shop 2 building where they belong along the way and went inside the day camp area until the Security Guard notices the sign which says All Animals Allowed) Security Guard: Say? Who the put sign here saying all animals allowed last night? THE END (Credits) Category:List of season one transcriptsCategory:List of episode transcripts